1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes compounds containing multiple oxirane groups and a tertiary amine functionality.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It has recently been determined that high molecular weight alcohols may be prepared which are liquid in nature. Such materials are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,343 dated Aug. 5, 1980 to Rogier. It has also been determined that certain derivatives leading to starting material of the alcohols may be valuably converted to amino alcohols, thereafter to the alkylene oxide adduct of the amino alcohols and then to glycidyl ethers. Such materials are particularly valuable in that they contain oxirane groups on a non-aromatic high molecular weight compound. Moreover tertiary amine functionality in the molecule functions as a catalyst for amine coreactants. It is also noted that the compounds of the present invention are uniquely stable despite the presence of the tertiary amine catalytic group within the molecule.
The novel compounds hereinafter described are conveniently manufactured utilizing phase transfer catalysis. General descriptions of the technology employed in phase transfer catalysis are found in the text, Phase Transfer Catalysis Principles and Techniques, Starks and Liotta, Academic Press, New York 178; and in Phase Transfer Catalysis in Organic Synthesis, Weber and Gokel, Springer-Verlag.
The starting amino compounds of the present invention are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 216,212 filed Dec. 15, 1980 by Rogier. Aromatic N,N-diglycidylamines are known as are non-aromatic cyclic glycidyl compounds.
Percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise stated and pressures are gauge. Temmperatures are Celsius unless otherwise stated.